lost_maniafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Мотылёк. Тексты/Eng
* Авторы сценария: Дженифер Джонсон и Пол Дайни * Режиссер: Джек Бендер * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Источник: http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Moth_transcript Disclaimer: This transcript is intended for educational and promotional purposes only, and may not be reproduced commercially without permission from ABC. The description contained herein represents viewers' secondhand experience of ABC's Lost. Диалоги Локк зовёт Чарли погулять (Чарли сидит с гитарой) ЛОКК: Charlie. Charlie. How about you and I go for walk? ЧАРЛИ: No. No thanks, Locke. I think I'm going to stay in today. ЛОКК: Come on. Fresh air will do you good. Джек выселяется (Джек рассматривает фотографии Кейт, сделанные в полицейском участке) КЕЙТ: entering I take better pictures than that. Smaller, too, if you want something for your wallet. ДЖЕК: I just came by for a few things and this was... this was with my stuff. hands it to her. КЕЙТ: So you're not staying? ДЖЕК: Call me a broken record, but caves are a natural shelter. And a hell of a lot safer than living here on the beach. КЕЙТ: You're mad at me. ДЖЕК: No. Kate, I'm – I just don't understand why you won't come with me. Us. It's maybe a mile up there, if that. КЕЙТ: We crashed 8 days ago, Jack. I'm not setting up house here. ДЖЕК: I want off this island too, but we both know that's not going to happen any time soon. КЕЙТ: Sayid has a plan. ДЖЕК: Yeah, to find the source of the distress code, I know. КЕЙТ: The signal's coming from somewhere on the Island. If we can find it... ДЖЕК: The signal has been running on a loop for 16 years, Kate. And the woman that left it, she wasn't rescued. What makes you think it's going to be any different for us? КЕЙТ: I believe it. ДЖЕК: Well, I wish I shared your faith. СОЙЕР: entering Wouldn't mind sharing a few things with her myself. КЕЙТ: What do you want, Sawyer? СОЙЕР: Heard the doctor was vacating the premises. Thought I'd best lay claims to my new digs before somebody else did drops his suitcases. I could fix this place up real good. Might even find somebody to share it with me at Kate. ДЖЕК: Kate I'll talk to you later. Чарли в джунглях (Чарли идёт по джунглям, слышны угрожающие звуки) ЧАРЛИ: Locke, is that you? Флэшбэк Чарли, выбор сделан ЧАРЛИ: It's been a week since my last confession. PRIEST: Go ahead my son. ЧАРЛИ: Last night I had physical relations with a girl I didn't even know. PRIEST: I see. Anything else? ЧАРЛИ: Yeah. Uh, right after that I had relations with another girl. Then straight after that I watched while they had relations with each other. You see, it's, it's my band, father, Drive Shaft. We've been playing the clubs in Manchester. And, uh, we've been getting some heat, a following, you know, and, uh, the girls. There's some real temptations that come with the territory, if you know what I mean. PRIEST: Well, we all have our temptations, but giving in to them, that's your choice. As we live our lives it's really nothing but a series of choices, isn't it? ЧАРЛИ: Well, then, I've made my choice. I have to quit the band. (Чарли выходит) LIAM: And the meek shall inherit the earth. ЧАРЛИ: Liam, what are doing? This is a church. LIAM: Relax, choir boy. I bring good tidings of great joy. We've just been signed. A recording contract. You're going to be a rock god. Чарли просит наркотик обратно (Чарли убегает от кабана, кабан попадает в ловушку) ЛОКК: Nice work, Charlie. You make excellent bait. ЧАРЛИ: I'm glad I could oblige. Now give me my bloody drugs. ЧАРЛИ: Did you hear what I said? I want my drugs back. I need 'em. ЛОКК: Yet you gave them to me. Hmm. ЧАРЛИ: And I bloody well regret it. I'm sick, man. Can't you see that? ЛОКК: I think you're a lot stronger than you know, Charlie. And I'm going to prove it to you. I'll let you ask me for your drugs three times. The third time, I'm going to give them to you. Now, just so we're clear, this is one. ЧАРЛИ: Why? Why? Why are you doing this? To torture me? Just get rid of them and have done with it? ЛОКК: If I did that you wouldn't have a choice, Charlie. And having choices, making decisions based on more than instinct, is the only thing that separates you from him the boar. Три антенны, две сложности (Саид, Бун и Кейт на пляже) САИД: Three antenna. Three points of a triangle. One here on the beach. Another, Kate will position in the jungle, roughly two kilometers in, and the third I'll take to high ground, up there. If the French transmission is coming from somewhere within our triangulation, I'll be able to locate the source. But there are two complications. БУН: Of course there are. САИД: The power cells I grafted onto the antennas are dry. There's no telling how long they'll last. A minute – maybe more, maybe less. КЕЙТ: So we have to wait until we're in position before we switch them on. БУН: Wait. Wait a second. How are we going to be able to tell that we're actually in the right position? We have no way to communicate with each other. КЕЙТ: Bottle rockets? САИД: Thank God for fireworks smugglers. Now, when I'm in position I'll fire off my rocket. When you two see it, you fire yours. As soon as the last one has gone up we all switch on our antennas. КЕЙТ: Okay, but you said there are two complications. САИД: The battery in the transceiver is dead. Without the transceiver all of this is for nothing. Something from a laptop computer would probably work, but I've not been able to find anything. КЕЙТ: I think I might know where to look. Кейт просит у Сойера батарею (Кейт и Сойер) КЕЙТ: You're hoarding like a pack rat since the crash and you don't have a single laptop? СОЙЕР: We are testy. Still upset about your little break up? You and Jacko? КЕЙТ: It must be exhausting. СОЙЕР: What's that? КЕЙТ: Living like a parasite – always taking, never giving. СОЙЕР: Well, you got me pegged, don't you? КЕЙТ: I get it now. You don't want off this island because there's nothing for you to go back for. Nobody you miss. And no one misses you. СОЙЕР: Oh, you're feeling sorry for me. КЕЙТ: I don't feel sorry for you. I pity you. (Сойер достает ноутбук и вынимает батарею) СОЙЕР: All you had to do was say please. Чарли хочет быть полезным (Пещеры, Чарли перебирает струны гитары, Хёрли и Джек вдвоём тащат вещи, кладут на землю) ХЁРЛИ: Dude, what's in these things, cinderblocks? ДЖЕК: I packed everything I thought might be useful here without leaving the Others shorthanded. ЧАРЛИ: Hey, you guys need a hand? and Jack drop what they're carrying. I used to load the band's equipment, before we had roadies, way back in the day. Here let me. ДЖЕК: Charlie, the zipper's... (Чарли хватает чемодан, всё вываливается) ДЖЕК: ...broken. ЧАРЛИ: Sorry, just trying to help. ДЖЕК: I know, I know, it's okay. Hurley) Hey, want to help me grab the rest of those bags? ХЁРЛИ: Oh, could I? (Чарли рассматривает бутылочки с лекарствами) ДЖЕК: What are you doing? ЧАРЛИ: Oh, uh, I have a headache. ДЖЕК: the bottle Charlie's holding Diazepam. That's for anxiety. ЧАРЛИ: I was looking for aspirin. ДЖЕК: Pretty strong stuff for a headache. ЧАРЛИ: Yeah, right. ДЖЕК: Hey, you okay? You're looking a little... ЧАРЛИ: No, it's nothing, it's just a headache. (Чарли начинает собирать вещи в чемодан) ДЖЕК: Charlie, leave it. Go get some water. Maybe you're dehydrated. Charlie, I got it. Go take care of yourself, man. We don't need you right now. Флэшбэк Чарли, впереди - слава (Чарли и Лайам выходят с территории храма) LIAM: Come on, Charlie boy. We can't do this without you. You are bloody Drive Shaft. ЧАРЛИ: Watch the language. LIAM: the record contract This is our shot at the big time. What? You don't want to be famous? ЧАРЛИ: It's not about all that. I only care about the music. LIAM: Yeah, your music. Your songs that got us signed. I'm just a clown with a pretty face that sings them. And you want to take away my chance to be somebody? ЧАРЛИ: Liam, it's not about you. It's – I love the band. It's not who I am. Sometimes I just get lost in it. LIAM: Won't happen – because I'll be there looking out for you. We'll look out for each other. That's what brothers do, right? Right? CHARLI: Wait, wait, wait wait wait. Just promise me one thing. If things get too crazy no matter what, if I say we're done, we walk away. LIAM: We walk away. ЧАРЛИ: Liam, promise. LIAM: We walk away. You're the rock god baby brother. Сун поднимает голос (Джин осматривает рану под наручниками. Подходит Сун) СУН: (говорит по-корейски) You should have the doctor look at your wrist.] ДЖИН: (говорит по-корейски) It's fine. I will heal. What are you wearing? (Sun's wearing a camisole type top). It's indecent. Cover yourself.] СУН: (говорит по-корейски) It's hot. Обвал (Херли приносит футляр от гитары) ХЁРЛИ: Hey, dude. This yours? ЧАРЛИ: Oh yeah. You're probably wondering because I play bass in Drive Shaft. I wrote a bunch of tunes on that – You, All, Everybody. ХЁРЛИ: Listen, uh, man. Jack just wants you to find another place for it. He's moving supplies and says it's in the way. ЧАРЛИ: (приходит в пещеру, где находится Джек) You know? A lot of people look up to me. They respect me. And you, you just treat me like I'm some bloody child. Like I'm some useless joke. ДЖЕК: What are you talking about? ЧАРЛИ: Charlie's not good enough to do this, Charlie's just in the way. Put Charlie onto that. ДЖЕК: Sit down. Let me take a look at you man. ЧАРЛИ: Oh, you're going to look out for me, yeah. We'll look out for each other, that's how it is? I'm not interested. ДЖЕК: Charlie, just calm down, alright. You're not yourself. ЧАРЛИ: You don't know me. I'm a bloody rock god. (Происходит обвал) ХЁРЛИ: Oh, no. (Чарли вылезает из-под завала) ХЁРЛИ: Charlie, where's Jack? Where's Jack? ХЁРЛИ: Jack, Jack can you hear me? ЧАРЛИ: I don't know what happened. We were just talking and it – and it came down on us – all happened so fast. ХЁРЛИ: Dude, we gotta get help. Charlie, go down to the beach and get help. ЧАРЛИ: Okay, I'm on it. ХЁРЛИ: And make sure you tell Kate. Кейт и Саид идут ставить антенну (Кейт и Саид идут по джунглям) КЕЙТ: What we're doing – chasing some phantom distress signal – what are the odds of this working? САИД: No worse than the odds of our surviving that plane crash. КЕЙТ: People survive plane crashes all the time. САИД: Not like this one. The tail section broke off while we were still in the air. Our section cart wheeled through the jungle and yet we escaped with nothing but a few scrapes. How do you explain that? КЕЙТ: Blind, dumb luck? САИД: No one's that lucky. We shouldn't have survived. КЕЙТ: Sorry, Sayid, some things just happen, no rhyme, no reason. Нужна помощь! ЧАРЛИ: Hey, hey, we need help. МАЙКЛ: What's wrong, man? ЧАРЛИ: It's Jack, he's trapped. БУН: What? ЧАРЛИ: A cave collapsed. We don't even know if he's alive. Come on, we've gotta go. МАЙКЛ: Hey, uh, uh, Scott? STEVE: I'm Steve. SCOTT: I'm Scott. МАЙКЛ: We've got an emergency, grab a couple of guys and let's go. ЧАРЛИ: We've got to go now. (Бун бросается бежать, затем возвращается к Шеннон) БУН: Shannon, you have to be ready to do something really important, okay? At 5 o'clock sharp you have to be ready to turn that antenna on over there. There's a switch at the base. ШЕННОН: Why? БУН: Because Kate and Sayid are triangulating the French signal. But the antenna's power's really weak so you have to wait until they fire their bottle rockets. Then you fire this one. Then you turn on the antenna. Got it? ШЕННОН: The switch is where now? БУН: Did you hear a word I said? Can you or can't you do it? ШЕННОН: Yeah, I can. БУН: Okay, her the bottle rocket, okay. ЧАРЛИ: to go back to the caves Wait. Kate. Hey, we have to tell Kate about Jack. СОЙЕР: Sorry sport, you just missed her. Her and Mohammad headed into the woods about 10 minutes ago. ЧАРЛИ: Which way. СОЙЕР: Don't sweat it, amigo. I know which way they went. ЧАРЛИ: Yeah, but. СОЙЕР: I'll tell her. You just keep doing whatever it is you do around here. Флэшбэк Чарли (Концерт группы Drive Shaft; затем после концерта) ЧАРЛИ: What the hell was that? LIAM: Put on a kick ass show. You were bloody brilliant. ЧАРЛИ: I sing the chorus to You All Everybody. LIAM: Oh yeah, sorry about that. photographer approaches. Got caught up in the moment. The crowd wanted it, you know. ЧАРЛИ: Yeah, I know. If I start and then you come in after me... LIAM: security She's cool. Let her in. (to Charlie) I won't let it happen again. I promise. (Liam gets the groupie, pulls out some drugs and Charlie sees). Chill, baby brother. Майкл руководит работами по освобождению Джека из-под завала (Возле пещер) МАЙКЛ: Wait. Hey wait. ХЁРЛИ: Jack's in there. МАЙКЛ: Let me check it out before you start moving things around. If it's unstable... ХЁРЛИ: Well, how do you know... МАЙКЛ: 8 years of construction work. Hey Walt, get back, man, I don't want you near the rocks, okay, and take the dog with you. УОЛТ: You guys need Mr. Locke. ХЁРЛИ: Locke's out in the jungle killing stuff. Who knows where he is. (Майкл осматривает пещеры) МАЙКЛ: Alright, this area here is load-bearing. We've got to dig where there's no danger of the wall buckling in on itself. Here, we dig in here so the wall doesn't collapse. Four at a time, by hand, until we can find some kind of shovel. We take shifts, and go slow. Whoever isn't digging should be clearing the rocks that we clear out and bring the water to whoever is working, okay. Let's move. (Кейт и Саид идут по джунглям) СОЙЕР: Hey. КЕЙТ: What the hell are you doing here? СОЙЕР: Easy. Just came to tell you something. КЕЙТ: What makes you think I'm interested in anything you have to say? СОЙЕР: a long pause Just came to tell you, you were right about me that I don't help anyone but myself. Well, here I am, ready to pitch in. КЕЙТ: You're here to help? (Кейт и Саид уходят) СОЙЕР: Hey, you act anymore surprised and I'm going to get offended. Борьба - это способ стать сильнее (Локк обрабатывает тушу кабана, подходит Чарли) ЛОКК: Something wrong, Charlie? ЧАРЛИ: Yeah, Jack. He's a – there's been an accident at the caves. Jack's trapped in a cave-in. ЛОКК: Is anyone trying to get him out? ЧАРЛИ: Yeah, there's a bunch of people there now. ЛОКК: Then why aren't you with them? You didn't come here to tell me about Jack, did you? ЧАРЛИ: I want my stash, Locke. I can't stand feeling like this. ЛОКК: Come here. Let me show you something. walk to a plant with a cocoon on it. What do you suppose is in that cocoon, Charlie? ЧАРЛИ: I don't know, a butterfly, I guess? ЛОКК: No, it's much more beautiful than that. That's a moth cocoon. It's ironic, butterflies get all the attention; but moths – they spin silk, they're stronger, they're faster. ЧАРЛИ: That's wonderful, but... ЛОКК: You see this little hole? This moth's just about to emerge. It's in there right now, struggling. It's digging its way through the thick hide of the cocoon. Now, I could help it, take my knife, gently widen the opening, and the moth would be free. But it would be too weak to survive. The struggle is nature's way of strengthening it. Now this is the second time you've asked me for your drugs back holds the heroin up. Ask me again and it's yours. Проход готов (возле пещер) МАЙКЛ: Hey, we're through, we got a hole. ХЁРЛИ: Jack? Jack? Can you hear me, Jack? Come on dude, answer me. of moaning. ХЁРЛИ: I hear him. БУН: others behind him He's alive. ХЁРЛИ: Jack, bro, you okay? ДЖЕК: I'm pinned. I can't move. I can't move. ХЁРЛИ: Michael What do we do? How do we get him out? ДЖЕК: Charlie was with me. ХЁРЛИ: He's okay. He made it out. МАЙКЛ: Hey listen, Jack, we're going to get you out of there, okay? Сойер помогает (Саид, Сойер, Кейт в лесу) САИД: We'll place the second antenna here. Sawyer You want to help? (Сойер кивает, Кейт достаёт антенну, даёт Саиду. Саид даёт Сойеру) САИД: Attach this antenna up in that tree, as high up as you can. СОЙЕР: Golly, thanks, boss. walks toward the tree. САИД: a lowered voice to Kate Five o'clock. Watch for my flare, then it's your turn. I don't trust him. КЕЙТ: Who does? САИД: I don't trust him with you. КЕЙТ: I can handle him. Кто полезет внутрь? (Возле пещер) МАЙКЛ: Okay, we can't safely make that tunnel any bigger, but since Jack can't get out, one of us is going to have to go in and un-pin him. ХЁРЛИ: What, crawl through that? БУН: I think we need someone smaller. ДЖИН: (говорит по-корейски) ХЁРЛИ: Dude, we don't understand Chinese. МАЙКЛ: Korean, man. They're Korean. ЧАРЛИ: camera, entering I'll do it. ХЁРЛИ: Charlie? МАЙКЛ: No, man. Look, you're still too shook up. I might be able to squeeze through... ЧАРЛИ: Hey, who's going to take care of your son if something happens. points to Sun She's got a husband, Boone he' got a sister. I'm alone here, no one on the Island. Let me do this. Вести из долины (Сойер сидит на земле. Кейт стоит с ракетой, смотрит на часы) СОЙЕР: Still ain't five, just like the last time you checked your watch. КЕЙТ: I just don't want to miss Sayid's signal. Remember, I'll fire the flare, you set off the antenna. СОЙЕР: I just thank the good lord I've got you here to keep reminding me. КЕЙТ: It's a dirty job, but somebody's got to do it. СОЙЕР: So what is it about that guy – Jack. sits down by Sawyer What it is about him makes you all weak in the loins. КЕЙТ: Do you try to be a pig, or does it just come naturally? СОЙЕР: So, he's a doctor, right? Yeah, the ladies dig the doctors. Hell, give me a couple of band aids, a bottle of peroxide, I could run this island too. КЕЙТ: You're actually comparing yourself to Jack? СОЙЕР: hurt The difference between us ain't that big, sweetheart. I guarantee you, if he had survived a few more weeks on this island you'd have figured that out. КЕЙТ: What did you just say? СОЙЕР: Ah, damn. Didn't I tell you? Word from the valley is Saint Jack got himself buried in a cave-in. КЕЙТ: What? СОЙЕР: Look at the bright side, now you have someone else to pity. (Чарли, Хёрли, Майкл возле пещеры) МАЙКЛ: Listen, man, go slow. Try not to nudge any of the rocks around you. ЧАРЛИ: Anything else? МАЙКЛ: Yeah, good luck. БУН: Charlie water Be safe man. ХЁРЛИ: Good luck, Charlie. ЧАРЛИ: Alright, thanks guys. (Чарли лезет в проход) Флэшбэк Чарли (Чарли входит в большую гримёрную, там Лайам с девушками) LIAM: the girls Everybody wants more, everybody wants to have a piece. All these people, they can't leave you alon when you're... ЧАРЛИ: Bloody hell. LIAM: Hey, baby brother, grab a bird and sit down. ЧАРЛИ: a girl standing at the buffet table Get out. another girl You too, get out. LIAM: Oh, I spilled on myself. ЧАРЛИ: the second girl Out! LIAM: Out? ЧАРЛИ: the girls on the couch Come on, now! LIAM: Come back in five minutes. (девушки выходят) ЧАРЛИ: Sound check, you missed sound check, you don't show up for rehearsal. We've got a show in an hour. LIAM: high Oooh, show. I like shows. (Лайам ищет наркотики) ЧАРЛИ: Alright, that's it. After tonight, we cancel the rest of the tour. LIAM: What? ЧАРЛИ: We walk away. LIAM: Are you off your head? ЧАРЛИ: We're walking away like we said we would if things got... LIAM: Walk away and go where? ЧАРЛИ: Liam, you're killing yourself with this junk, you're destroying Drive Shaft. LIAM: yelling I am Drive Shaft! Nobody even knows who the sodding bass player is. This is it, Charlie – end of the rainbow. You really think you can walk away? Then what, eh? Face it, if you're not in this band, what the bloody hell use are you? (Лайам вскакивает и идёт к дверям) ЧАРЛИ: Liam? LIAM: Piss off. (Чарли остаётся один) Снова обвал (Чарли проползает через проход) МАЙКЛ: Charlie? Charlie move! Charlie? (Чарли вылезает к Джеку) ЧАРЛИ: Hi. I'm... I'm here to rescue you. Кейт у пещеры (Хёрли, Майкл, Бун; появляется Кейт) ХЁРЛИ: I say we try again. БУН: We can't just leave them. ХЁРЛИ: If we don't move, they're going to run out of air. МАЙКЛ: Would you stop talking, I'm trying to think. КЕЙТ: Where is he? Where is he? МАЙКЛ: Kate. КЕЙТ: Where is he? Where's Jack? ХЁРЛИ: toward the now rubble-filled tunnel entrance He's in there. КЕЙТ: Does anyone know if he's alive? Is he alive? МАЙКЛ: We don't know. Charlie went in there through a tunnel that we dug, but it collapsed. КЕЙТ: Why is nobody digging? Джек и Чарли в пещере ЧАРЛИ: Okay, one, two, three. Sorry, Jack. Sorry. You alright? ДЖЕК: My shoulder's dislocated. ЧАРЛИ: terrified What? ДЖЕК: You're going to have to pop it back in. ЧАРЛИ: No, I can't. ДЖЕК: I need your help on this, man. ЧАРЛИ: I can't do it, Jack. ДЖЕК: Yes you can. Yes you can. ЧАРЛИ: Okay, what do I – what do I do? ДЖЕК: Take my hand... ЧАРЛИ: This hand? Okay, okay, wait, okay, okay positions himself. ДЖЕК: Now, when I tell you to, pull as hard as you possibly can. ЧАРЛИ: Jack, I don't know, I don't, I don't... ДЖЕК: You can do this, Charlie. ЧАРЛИ: Okay, okay, okay, okay. ДЖЕК: Now. (Чарли дёргает, Джек вскрикивает, хватается за плечо) Флэшбэк Чарли, Австралия (Чарли заходит на крыльцо домика, дверь открывается) LIAM: Charlie? What are you doing here? ЧАРЛИ: A bloke can't pay his big brother a visit once in a while? LIAM: Of course you can. Why didn't you call, you lunatic. hug. What are you doing in Sydney? (сидят во дворе) ЧАРЛИ: It's all lined up, Liam. 8 weeks on tour opening for some band called Meat Coat. First gig's in Los Angeles. LA, Liam. This is a chance to get back on a label, a real one. ЧАРЛИ: This is our comeback. LIAM: Charlie, I don't want to come back. ЧАРЛИ: Yeah, right. Well, here's the thing. They won't book Drive Shaft without you. So I'm asking as a brother, the way you asked me. LIAM: You were with me the night I missed Megan's birth. You were the one I was stumbling around Dresden with trying to find a sodding fix. Oh man, you're still using, aren't you? ЧАРЛИ: Don't change the subject. LIAM: That's why you haven't been returning my calls. ЧАРЛИ: Look, are you going to go on tour with us or not? LIAM: You said you were going to get some help, man. ЧАРЛИ: I lost your number. LIAM: You're still a junkie. ЧАРЛИ: You did this to me. It was about the music. The music, Liam. You took that away from me. LIAM: Listen, why don't you stay with us for a few weeks. Karen and me, we can get you help. Sydney's got some really good programs. ЧАРЛИ: Forget it. LIAM: Don't go. ЧАРЛИ: Thanks for your help, brother. LIAM: Stay, please. I'm just looking out for you. ЧАРЛИ: You never looked out for me. I have a plane to catch. (Чарли уходит) В пещере ДЖЕК: How long has it been, Charlie? ЧАРЛИ: I don't know what you're going on about. ДЖЕК: How long since your last fix? ЧАРЛИ: Almost a day and a half. ДЖЕК: How's the withdrawal treating you? Any hallucinations? ЧАРЛИ: Apart from the conversation I had with you about an hour ago in the jungle, no, not really. ДЖЕК: Why didn't you say anything? I could've helped you through this. ЧАРЛИ: Yeah, you think I'm useless, and a junkie to boot. ДЖЕК: Useless? You're not useless. That took a lot of guts getting in here and trying to rescue me. I won't forget that. ЧАРЛИ: For the rest of our lives? ДЖЕК: At the rate we're using our oxygen in here, that won't be too long. ЧАРЛИ: This place, it reminds me of confession, those little claustrophobic booths. ДЖЕК: I wouldn't have taken you for a religious man. ЧАРЛИ: I used to be. Hey, you want to hear my confession? Might take a while. ДЖЕК: Hey, I'm no saint, either. sees something What's wrong? ЧАРЛИ: It's a moth. ДЖЕК: A what? ЧАРЛИ: Right behind you, look. There's a bloody moth in here. Look. starts to follow it. ДЖЕК: Charlie, what are you doing? Снаружи МАЙКЛ: Hey Kate, you need to take a break. КЕЙТ: I'm fine. МАЙКЛ: We've got enough people to dig. You keep going at this pace your going to kill yourself. Внутри ЧАРЛИ: There's light. ДЖЕК: What? ЧАРЛИ: I can see light. Снаружи УОЛТ: Hey, it's the doctor. (Идут Джек и Чарли. Кейт кидается на шею Джеку) ДЖЕК: Ow, easy, my shoulder, careful. ХЁРЛИ: How'd you get out? ДЖЕК: Charlie, Charlie found a way out. ХЁРЛИ: Dude, you rock. Ракета САИД: himself Alright everyone, now it's your turn. (на пляже) ШЕННОН: We're in Malibu part of the year, but the guys there are such idiots. (в небе видна ракета) ШЕННОН: hurrying Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit. lights the rocket. САИД: the beach rocket explode Come on, come on, one more. Come on Kate. Come on. (третья ракета) САИД: Yes. Yes. Where are you? little screen says Receiving Signal Yes!!! Where are you? Where are you? (удар по голове) Возле пещер (Чарли и Джек; подходит Хёрли) ХЁРЛИ: Charlie Dude, you feeling okay? You look a little... ДЖЕК: Flu. He's got the flu. ХЁРЛИ: Oh man, that's rough after all you've been through. Take it easy, man. (Через какое-то время) ЧАРЛИ: I think I'm going to stretch my legs. (Уолт и Майкл) УОЛТ: This place is cool. Can we live here? (Джек и Кейт) КЕЙТ: Made you something. ДЖЕК: Awww. My very first sling. КЕЙТ: How's that? ДЖЕК: Good. Thank you. КЕЙТ: So these are the safe caves you've been going on about. ДЖЕК: This was a fluke. Michael checked out the integrity of the rest of the caves and gave them an okay. So you're heading back to the beach, huh? КЕЙТ: Sayid should be back there by now and if his plan worked then... ДЖЕК: Then we're one step closer to getting off this island. ДЖЕК: Thanks for the sling, Kate. КЕЙТ: You're welcome. Чарли делает выбор (Чарли подходит к Локку) ЧАРЛИ: Give them to me. ЛОКК: This is the third time. Are you sure you really want them? ЧАРЛИ: I've made my choice. (Локк отдаёт наркотики, Чарли бросает их в костер) ЛОКК: I'm proud of you, Charlie. Always knew you could do it. Ссылки * - содержание эпизода, примечания * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Тексты диалогов эпизода на английской Lostpedia __NOEDITSECTION__ Категория:Тексты, 1 сезон